Sarjes Rugu
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Big Bang Space Rankers |seiyuu= Katsuyuki Konishi Kitahara Sayaka (Pixie) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Galaxy)}} Sarjes Rugu (サージェス・ルーグ) is a forward and the captain of Big Bang. He is also being called Pixie (ピクシー) by Earth Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"The legendary knight of the planet Kiel in a reincarnated body. He appeared in front of Tenma as a white pixie."'' Personality Sarjes seems to be very friendly and ludic with the members of Earth Eleven when he first met them as Pixie. As noted by Shinsuke, he is shown to be pretty attached to Tenma. Info Sarjes was a citizen of Kiel who became one of the royal knights to protect Katra Paige, whom he was dedicated to. He finished a technique called "Sennigiri", and therefore won the title "The Legendary Knight" and the trust of Katra. However, he was blamed into killing his friends by some refugees from another kingdom and got banished from Kiel. Before leaving, Sarjes promised Katra that he would come back to her whenever she was in danger. Just as he had promised, Sarjes returned when Katra was in danger but he died as a result. He later reincarnated in the form of Pixie. In Big Bang's storyline, he challenged Earth Eleven to a match with his team in order to test Matsukaze Tenma whether he is worthy of being a knight who can protect Katra. Plot (Galaxy) Sarjes first appeared in Tenma's dream in episode 22 as a yellow pixie. He transformed from a stone that Tenma saw inside the cave where Katra guided him to. Then, it appeared again when Tenma woke up from his dream. He was soon welcomed by the members of the Earth Eleven and was named "Pixie" by Minaho. After the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven ended in episode 23, he sudddenly sepearated from the group as Tenma followed him and met Katra who gave Tenma the stone of light. After she disappeared, they went back to Galaxy Nauts Gou. In episode 35, when Manuuba Gibutsu kinapped both Potomuri along with the fragments of hope, he followed them before they teleported to Bitway Ozrock's spacecraft. He was able to snuck in Potomuri's room where he got imprisoned and they had a little conversation together. In episode 36, he was seen in his Pixie form with Acrous Obies (also in his Pixie form), secretly watching Ozrock's conversation with Katra and Potomuri. Later, he appeared to Tenma in his real form and had a brief talk with him. He also appeared briefly when Katra left Earth Eleven. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 179 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 188 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 85 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Royal Heart Shot' *'OF Atlas Sword' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Galactica Fall' Mix Max Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mix Match *'MIMAX Katra Paige' **'SK Chouwaza!' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Gryphbang Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival''' Gallery Sarjes HQ.png|Sarjes' official artwork. Pixie in the artwork from the official site..png|Sarjes' artwork as Pixie in the official site. Sarjes's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Sarjes's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Sarjes in the trailer.png.png|Sarjes as seen in the trailer. Sarjes observing FFIV2's Opening Game.png|Sarjes observing Inazuma Japan's announcement. Katra and Pixie.png|Sarjes (in the form of Pixie) and Katra in the trailer. Pixie HQ.png|Sarjes in the form of Pixie in the anime. Trivia *He is known to appear in Big Bang version of Galaxy game. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User Category:Kiel Category:Space Rankers Category:Deceased